Tired
by Diniaulicious
Summary: KyuMin Drabble! Kyuhyun lelah.. dan itu semua karena Sungmin?.. Tapi kenapa dia lelah? Apa yang dilakuka Sungmin sampai membuatnya lelah? Repost from Facebook. KyuMin, Yaoi, Little Angst Maybe? OOC.


Title : Tired

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Little Angst :P

Lenght : Oneshoot

Author : Diniaulicious

Warning : Seperti biasa, gaje, aneh, ngenekin, YAOI, OOC,, dll,, GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^..

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, ia terlihat merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Huuuh.." Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

Ia membuka matanya kembali menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan cemas.

I-phone-nya yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, kini mulai diraihnya.

Ia tatap wajah seseorang yang ia cintai di wallpaper handphone-nya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat sosok tersebut.

Namun seketika senyumnya memudar,, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, dan membawa tubuhnya bangun dari atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, dari salah satu sudut kamar ke sudut kamar lainnya. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah jam dinding.

Setelah mulai lama ia mengelilingi sudut-sudut kamarnya. Kini tatapannya mulai semakin cemas, ia terus saja menatap layar handphone-nya menunggu panggilan atau sekedar pesan dari kekasih tercinta.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia menatap layar handphone-nya begitu kalut.

Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama menunggu, ia pun merasa terlalu lama bertahan. Menurutnya ini sudah sangat lama semenjak ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan kekasihnya, atau sekedar mendapat kabar dari sang kekasih..

"Sungmin hyung.. Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap layar handphone-nya.

"Sangat mencintaimu.." tambah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku lelah.." lirih Kyuhyun, sesekali mengelus lembut layar handphone-nya, berharap yang diusapnya adalah wajah Sungmin.. Namja yang terlalu ia cintai.

'CKLEK'

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Tatapannya terpaku pada sosok yang kini berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar.

Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap sosok tersebut, Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Wae?" tanya Sungmin tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun terlihat sukar mengeluarkan kata-katanya...

Hingga ia akhirnya mulai kuat untuk mengungkapkan seluruh uneg-unegnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"HYUNG! APA SIH SUSAHNYA NGOMONG?! SMS GAK PERNAH! NELPON GAK PERNAH!"

.

.

Sungmin terlihat sweatdrop melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Aku..."

"Plis hyung! Jangan bilang kalo Hyung gak punya pulsa! Alasan itu tuh udah basi banget!" Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan Sungmin, seakan tau apa yang akan Sungmin katakan.

"Tapi bukan itu Kyu alasanya,, Aku tuh.."

"Jangan bilang juga kalo hyung gak punya hape! Plis deh hyung! Hyung itu artis! Artis gapunya hape itu gak jaman!" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mendramatisir, hidupnya seakan melankolis, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memegang keningnya dengan ujung jari-jarinya.

"Kyuhyun! Aku itu..."

"Cukup hyung.. Aku lelah... Aku terlalu lelah..."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya.

Namun kalimat Sungmin cukup membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAPI KYUHYUN! KITA BARU BERTEMU 10 MENIT YANG LALU DI MEJA MAKAN, SAAT MAKAN SIANG!"

.

.

.

.

_THE END_

.

Final Exam was ended! Yeay! XD

ini salah satu fic lama sayahh,, saya mempublish drable ini pertama kali di facebook pada tanggal 26 Januari 2012, It was 1 year ago #halah.. Kalau kalian bosan membaca fic saya yang model2nya begini maap maap aja yeh, ini genre guweh.. so sorry ajalah..

btw soal LYLM, sebenernya saya lagi bingung ngelanjutin itu Last Story.. bingung mau bikin endingnya kek gimana.. trus juga di fic itu gue kayaknya gak banyak ngeksis, berhubung dulu banyak annoyed person yang protes..

so guys yang nungguin Last Story LYLM, sabar dulu yah.. saya harus merefresh otak dulu.. supaya ide-ide cemerlangnya balik lagi #halah #apesi..

Akhir kata..

REVIEW yaaaa! kalo kaga gue kaga bakal update LYLM disini :P

hehe..

DiniauliciousDini Auliya Zayyana Elf


End file.
